Espectadora
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Si en medio de una noche particularmente larga bajo hasta ahí y, envuelta en una frazada, vuelvo a vivir retazos de nuestra juventud. TomoyoXSakura, unilateral.


Mi primer fic de CCS!

Siempre quise escribir algo de Tomoyo y su relación con Sakura, así que están advertidos con los tintes yuri que tiene.

**Disclaimer:** CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Espectadora.**

Sus manos se cerraron sobre mi espalda en un intento de contagiarme de su felicidad. Incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, creo ver esa calidez emanar de su sonrisa; claro que el rebobinar la cinta cada cierto tiempo no ayuda de mucho. Sólo por eso conservo ese viejo proyector, en una especie de sala privada donde pocas veces entra alguien más; para poder sumergirme de vez en cuando en aquella parte de mi vida que ya quedó olvidada.

Ese día me arrastró con sus patines hasta la fuente y nos sentamos para platicar lo que me pareció fueron horas, aunque la grabación indica que no pasaron ni quince minutos. La cinta esta gastada, resultado de un juego masoquista donde solo salgo perdiendo yo, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Si en medio de una noche particularmente larga bajo hasta ahí y, envuelta en una frazada, vuelvo a vivir retazos de nuestra juventud.

Parece que no he seguido adelante, a pesar de mi carrera y de la familia que me espera para comer juntos, como es nuestro ritual. Dos pequeños demasiado parecidos a mí, que me da miedo tengan la misma suerte; su padre se ha ido, cansado de esperar que le diga palabras que sólo puedo destinar a alguien más. Se fue, hace un par de años y no tengo más que el video de la boda para recordarlo. ¿Cuántas veces lo he puesto? Quizás una o dos.

Mis dedos vagan por mi cabello, que sigue igual que siempre, en una clara desesperación por cerrar el libro. Y sé, en el fondo sé, que él tuvo razón y no pude mirarle mientras me hacía el amor para no sobresaltarme al no ver los ojos verdes que imaginaba al morderme los labios.

La escena sigue su curso mientras alargaba su delgada mano en un intento de enseñarme algo. Es increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo de aquello, ¿serán ya quince años? Sí, probablemente algo así. Me estiró la mano, sus ojos brillantes de emoción y yo... yo me quedé hecha piedra en ese instante. La cámara tiembla un poco y quizás no lo ve, o pretende no hacerlo, al acercarme más la piedra que reluce en su dedo. Se lo había propuesto.

Él se lo había propuesto. Y ella había dicho que sí, por supuesto. Siento mis ojos rasgarse de lágrimas al tiempo que me miro a mi misma, la boca seca y la cabeza negando lentamente; pero ya lo sabía. En el fondo lo sabía, desde mucho tiempo atrás, quizás desde que éramos niñas, aunque siempre había esperado que pasara, que se diera cuenta que él no era la persona que había estado esperando. Supongo que me equivoqué. No, no lo supongo, lo sé; él realmente la merecía, la cuidaba y estaba ahí para hacerla reír o para secar su llanto, o para tenderle la mano en caso de que pudiera caer.

¿Y yo? Yo sólo fui una espectadora más, la que guardaba la evidencia de eso que crecía entre los dos, la que lo hacía real. Era aquella persona que ella llamaba cuando necesitaba una amiga, o una consejera; pero no algo más. Así que cuando anochecía, corría hasta mi casa, borraba esa tonta sonrisa de mi cara y rebobinaba la cinta una y otra vez intentando encontrar algo que me hiciera creer, esperar; dándoles significados inexistentes a palabras y gestos de pura amistad.

Pero, ella había dicho que sí; y mi frágil e imaginario mundo se vino abajo. Ahora, incluso ahora, sigo escuchando la cámara caer y mis pies correr a lo largo del parque hasta que ella me da alcance, dispositivo en mano, para tratar de entender lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Tonta, ella; más tonta yo.

De lo siguiente no hay imágenes, pero no hacen falta. Sé que tomará mis manos entre las suyas, preguntándose qué ha dicho mal, mientras yo niego sin poder hablar, porque ella no ha hecho nada. Y luego, no puedo más que decirle que la quiero. Dios, aún lo hago; la quiero, con toda el alma.

Los recuerdos vacilan después de eso, igual que mis manos se cierran apretando la tela bajo ellas. Recuerdo su mirada verde, abierta y sorprendida, recuerdo sus labios abrirse y decirme cosas que ahora ya no tiene caso repetir. Recuerdo que me pidió que no me alejara, que no la dejara sola, pero no pude.

Los años han pasado, demasiado rápido diría yo, acompañados de demasiadas noches en vela y días sin poder concentrarme realmente. Días en los que me siento fuera de mí misma, preguntándome como le ira, o si acaso será feliz; luego miro la foto de la boda que tengo guardada en el bolsillo y la sonrisa en sus labios me confirma mis sospechas. Seguramente es tremendamente feliz.

Aunque, y lo admito unos segundos, un extraño placer me embarga al recorrer el viejo papel con la yema de mis dedos y repetir el diseño del vestido un par de veces. Mío, mi diseño.

Quizás, pienso en momentos como este, ella todavía se acuerde de mí; quizás aún me guarde algún cariño y quizás se pregunte como me va o si soy feliz. Probablemente piense que fue sólo un impulso infantil, un aire de inocencia y curiosidad, una ligera confusión. Pero si me preguntaran si quisiera rebobinar la cinta y borrar aquél día, ahogaría un poco más mi llanto y apretando el corazón diría que no. Porque, después de todo, este es su final feliz y yo sólo fui la espectadora.

Luego, saco el número telefónico que obtuve en días pasados, una tarjeta pulcra y sencilla pero elegante. Tal vez podría llamar, sólo para saludar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)

Espero no hayan salido muy OOC los personajes.

Cualquier comentario, crítica y/o sugerencia, los reviews son bienvenidos.

Saludos =)


End file.
